Hidden Twin
by Meyome2012
Summary: Meyome is a pureblood, raised as an Ouri all her life. What will happen when she attends cross academy and learns that she actually has a twin sister? *follows the manga, not the anime* rated m just in case OCxidk yet lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys New Story from a new series! I love Vampire Knight, so I HAD to do at least one story for it. I'm so excited, because I have literally no idea where this is going to go. I'm following the manga with this, so I don't recommend this story if you have been keeping up with your reading! Yea I tweaked a couple of things but other than that it follows pretty closely. So sit back and enjoy!**

"Meyome, you have a visitor!" I hear my father call from downstairs.

I run down the stairs, "Is it Mr. Cross?" I catch sight of the man I've come to adore almost like a second father. "Mr. Cross!" I jump on him.

"Hey there, Mey." Mr. Cross smiles at me, then turns into a serious look, "I hear you're not eating again."

I hang my head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because she hates what she is." My father interjected, "She finally told me the truth after all these years."

"Ah, so it's not that you're 'not hungry', you just hate the fact that-"

"That I'm a vampire." I cut him off. "And not just any vampire, a pureblood at that. Makes me despise myself even more."

"You know most purebloods take pride in their lineage." Cross put his hand on my shoulder.

"I supposed to take the blood of other creatures to keep me fed. It's disgusting."

"You sound almost like Zero." He almost chuckled. That's when I saw the little hamster in his head running. "Lord Ouri," he looked at my father. "What would you think about letting Meyome come to Cross academy?"

My eyes lit up, "father may I? Please, please, PLEASE?"

He smiled and chuckled, "I guess."

"Yay!" I started to run off, but was stopped by Mr. Cross' hand on my wrist, "However there will be one condition if you come to the school."

"What is it?" my father looked at Mr. Cross cautiously.

"You will room in the guest bedroom in my building so that I can make sure that you eat properly."

"All of a sudden I want you stay here." I sulk.

"She can go." I hear my father say.

"Father!"

"You were just all for it a minute ago." he chuckled.

"But I don't want to drink blood!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Meyome Ouri you're going and that's final!" my father yelled.

I cowered, "Yes sir." I bowed and went to pack. While heading upstairs I can still hear them conversing.

"Don't you think you went a little hard on her, Lord Ouri?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm just worried about her. She's been very sickly lately. And I know it's because she's not eating."

"Well I'm going to try and get her on blood tablets. That way she won't have to drink directly from anything."

"Juri and Haruka would be so worried if they saw her now."

"Thank you for watching her all these years."

"It's about that time isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Ouri. But not matter what; you're the one who raised her. She's your daughter, no matter what."

"Thank you Cross."

And with that I made my way upstairs. I recognized those names, Juri and Haruka, they're last names was Kuran. Another pureblood family like the Ouri's. I've been raised my father since I was a baby. But now that he brought that up, it made me wonder if I was truly his. If not then how did I end up in his care? Purebloods do not give their children up so easily. If Juri and Haruka Kuran are truly my parents then that would not only make me a Kuran, but it would also explain the pendant made of my father's blood that hung around my neck. That means that it was masking the fact I was indeed a Kuran, and instead passed me off as an Ouri. I knew that once I got to the academy that I would be doing some investigating.


	2. Chapter 2

Cross takes me into my room, "Here you go, Mey! Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Let me go get something, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

He left and I began to unpack, a few minutes later he walked back in with a glass of water and some tablets. I took this as an opportunity to confront him.

"I take it those are the blood tablets you were talking to my father about?"

He looked shocked. "How much did you hear?"

"I now know I'm adopted. And apparently you know who I really am."

He sighed, "Your real parents are Juri and Haruka Kuran. You are the older of the twin girls that your mother had. However afraid they would be unable to protect both you and your sister, they kept your younger sister and asked me to find you a safe place to go. And that's how you ended up at Ouri's. Now here, drink this, and it'll make you feel better." He handed me the glass of water that he had just put 2 blood tablets into. "The other vampires have already sensed your presence. So I imagine Kaname will be confronting me soon. I'll also introduce you to the guardians. Right now just relax and get settled in."

"Yes sir." I sighed. At least my thoughts had been confirmed… I was a Kuran. That made Kaname My older brother, but my question was… where was my sister?

After settling in, Cross came to get me. He took me to his office where there was a male and a female dressed in the day class uniforms.

"Zero, Yuki, this is Meyome Ouri."

"You let another pureblood into the school? Didn't you learn after what happened with Shizuka Hio?" the male student nearly snarled.

"Shizuka Hio was a fool, she was a pathetic excuse for a vampire, the damned creatures we are. Her getting killed was probably the best thing for her." I snapped.

The male's eyes widened a bit, but quickly returned to normal. I suddenly felt a tight feeling in my stomach, and ran to the bathroom. In there I coughed up what looked like blood, I didn't know what it was but I started feeling sick again, like when I wouldn't eat for weeks. But I brushed it off and went back to Cross and the two students.

"Mey are you ok?" Cross ran to me once I re entered the room.

"Yea I'm fine." I smiled.

"You need to take some more tablets, I don't have any water so you will have to eat them as they are." Cross looked at me.

"Ok." I did as I was told. It made me feel better that I wasn't drinking blood from anything. We continued to talk when I put my hand to my mouth and started coughing furiously.

"Meyome! What's wrong?!" Yuki and Cross ran over to me.

I felt something fly out while I was coughing, when my coughing died down I pulled my hand to reveal the blood tablet that I had just taken a couple minutes ago.

"Don't tell me-" Cross started.

"Her body is rejecting the tablets." Zero finished.

"No!" I started to tear up, "No! I'm not going to drink from anything!"

"Mey, you'll have to feed! You're going to get sicker than you've been!" Cross scolded me.

"NO!" I ran out.

"Meyome!" Cross ran after me.

I sat in my room and cried, I'd never used my fangs and I refused to now. My door opened to Cross standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want?" I hung my head.

"I was informed that Kaname is on his way. He said he was anxious to meet you."

"I bet he is," I scoffed as I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Don't be like that," Cross frowned.

We walked into Cross' office to see Kaname conversing with Yuki.

"Ah! Kaname, you sure move quickly." Cross said coming up behind me.

"Headmaster Cross," Kaname then looked at me, "You must be Lady Ouri, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Lord Kaname." I bowed my head in respect as my tutor had taught me.

"Yuki was just telling me what happened with the blood tablets. It's the first time that I've heard of a pureblood that couldn't handle them." Kaname paused. "If you wish I could-"

"No thank you," I cut him off.

"It's no use Kaname, she refuses to use her fangs," Cross spoke. "She's always had to be force fed."

"What?" Yuki and Zero said simultaneously. When I looked over at them they both seemed extremely shocked.

"It's true. I've always been fed by one of two people… It was always my father, or Mr. Cross."

Everyone looked at Cross.

"It's true but even with me she fought. She has to be held down every time."

"Diciplenary committee, isn't it almost time for the switchover?" Kaname spoke out of the blue.

"But-!" Yuki started to say.

"Don't worry I will escort Lady Ouri to class." He smiled at the human girl.

"All right then. Come on Zero!" She said pulling Zero out of the room.

"Now then," Kaname looked at me. "Are you ready to meet everyone?"

**OOOHHHH time to meet everyone else! Hehe!**


	4. Chapter 4

I followed my unknowing older brother to my new class. Once we walked n all eyes were on us.

"Everyone this is Lady Ouri." He gestured to me.

"Please take care of me," I bowed my head.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, you two will be looking after her."

"Yes sir," the two highly ranked aristocrats said at the same time.

I kind of daydreamed throughout class, at the end the two previous vampire aristocrats were confronted by Kaname before coming over to me.

"Lady Ouri, we're here to escort you back to the headmaster's quarters." The younger of the two spoke.

"Lady Ouri," the older one placed his hand on the shoulder of the younger. "This is Hanabusa Aido, and my name is Akatsuki Kain."

"Thank you both," I smiled.

And with that we headed out.

When we got back to the headmaster's quarters.

"Lady Ouri, you need to eat," Akasuki said whilst removing his shirt.

I blushed, "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry."

They both looked at each other, concerned. Then they looked back to me.

"Lady Ouri, our Lord Kaname told us to make sure you ate." Hanabusa spoke.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" I said with a fake smile. "Now go on you to, I'd hate to keep you longer than I needed to." I practically was pushing them out. I got them out side of the door when they turned around.

"Are you sure you will be ok Lady Ouri?"

"I'll be fine now go," I was beginning to get a little agitated.

They finally gave up and returned to their own dorm. I was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Chapter 5 already! Woohoo!**

I awoke around noon with an angry Cross hovering beside me. Also in the room was Kaname, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki.

"What are you doing in here?" I yawned only to have my jaw grabbed by Kaname.

"Her fangs show absolutely no signs of use." He released my jaw.

"She's never wanted to use them." I could tell Cross was angry.

"Akatsuki, please come here," Kaname gestured.

Kaname walked toward Akatsuki who was walking towards him. I couldn't help but watch the aristocrat move his shirt exposing his neck for the pureblood. And as I watched Kaname dig his fangs into Akatsuki's neck, I was ambushed and restrained by Hanabusa and Cross.

"Let me go!" I yelled and a pot across the room shattered.

"Mey you know you have to eat!" Cross said as he and Hanabusa struggled to get a good hold of me.

I stopped as soon as I felt Kaname's hands on the sides of my face. He used his thumbs to slightly part my lips as he moved in with his own. Once our mouths were touching he slowly opened his lips and let flow into my mouth some of the blood he was holding in his. After he pulled away he quickly covered my mouth and pinched my nose, forcing me to swallow. He repeated this process until all of the blood in his mouth was gone. When Cross and Hanabusa finally let me go I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Mey," I heard Cross at the door."

"GO AWAY!" the mirror shatters.

I hear the door to my room open, as they were walking out I heard Hanabusa whisper, "That's the first time I've ever seen a vampire have to be force fed."

I heard a smack and then the door close.

I broke down and began to cry. Why couldn't I have been born human?

**Awwww… sad face… and now you know how to force feed a vampire!**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked to class that night on my own, I even considered skipping, but I knew that my father would become very angry I he found out. In class we went over the 7 remaining pureblooded clan. The Kurans, the Ouri's, the Hio's, the Toma's, the Shoto's, the Shirabuki's, and the Hanadagi's. Of course being raised as an Ouri, I already knew everything about them. Including but not limited to my father's engagement to Sara from the Shirabuki clan. Then of course I was biologically a Kuran, so I planned on learning everything about them as well. The one fact I did know was Juri Kuran gave birth to twin girls. One being me, who was taken to the Ouri household, and then my sister who they apparently they hid from the world.

"All right, that it for today," the teacher dismissed us.

As we, the night class, walked down the hallway Yuki and Zero came up behind us.

"Lord Kaname," Aido hesitated.

"Go on, I'll be fine."

And with that everyone kept walking. Meanwhile I hid behind a corner and eavesdropped, weel at least I tried to. For the most part they spoke kind of quietly, I really only heard the end.

"Let me go! Stop dodging the issue!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki," Kaname calmly spoke. "If you prove it to me, I promise I'll tell you. You faced me honestly, so I'm being honest, too."

"You're lying," Yuki muttererd.

"I'm not Yuki," Kaname paused. "if you want to know the truth, hear what I'm saying."

"I heard nothing until I heard Kaname speak again.

"Kiryuu, you needn't look at us with such worried eyes. From now on, I'll protect Yuki, as my lover."

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I decided not to stick around and I ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

As I ran, I found myself slightly angry. Why would he choose a human, of all creatures, to be his lover? As a pureblood it was his responsibility to make another-

I stopped myself there. Why was I so worried about what he was doing? I then realized the possibility of it being because he was my brother. And unfortunately he wasn't to know of my existence. So there was really no reason to concern myself with whatever he wanted to do. I slowed down to a walk.

Once I got back to my room I found a shirtless Cross waiting for me.

"Kaien," I muttered when I saw the cut on his chest.

"Meyome, it's time for you to eat." He said holding up a cup filled a quarter of the way with a red liquid. I recognized it's scent right away. It was his blood.

"Kaien, no!" I started to back up but Cross caught my wrist and pulled me in. he took a swig of the blood and held it in his mouth. He then after setting down the cup, put his newly free hand on my lower back and held me close. I didn't even think to fight, even as he closed in and filled my mouth with his blood. I was so zoned out that I only swallowed after realizing that some had spilled from the corner of my mouth and was rolling down my neck.

After drinking all the blood I went to the bed and sat down.

"Meyome, what's wrong?" Cross asked. "You haven't called me by my first name since you were tiny."

"It must've slipped out," I chuckled.

"Meyome," Cross sat on the bed with me. "Whats wrong?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I sighed.

"Alright then I'll let you get to bed. Thank you for not fighting."

"Whatever."

"Good night."

And with that he left.


	8. Chapter 8

I again woke up at noon. Figuring I could grab some real food, I headed towards the kitchen to whip me up an omelet.

"Feeling better?" cross came up behind me.

I jumped, causing me to burn myself on the hot pan. Sending Cross into a frenzy.

"I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK?! YOUR NOT HURT ARE YOU?!"

I laughed, "I'm fine just a little burn."

He sighed, "Thank god! If anything happened to you Ouri would probably have my head."

I laughed because I knew my father might just do that. He was super protective. He never let me go to a soiree, he hardly even let me out of the mansion.

"Up a bit early aren't you?" Cross looked at me. "Something to do with what was on your mind last night?"

"Actually no," I laughed, putting the omelet on a plate. "I was just hungry." I grabbed the warm omelet and went to sit at the dining room table.

"I think I'm going to make me one as well, except I want some ham in mine." I heard him say as he pulled stuff out of the fridge. Then I heard him cutting the meat.

"Cross just be-"

"OW!" cross yelled out.

I jumped up, "Kaien!" I called as I dashed to the kitchen only to find Cross holding his finger.

"You klutz!" I scolded, "Wait here while I get the first aid kit." I started walking away.

"So you're going to let my blood go to waste?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, I stood motionless.

"Yea, I guess I am." I say before heading towards the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.


	9. Chapter 9

That night I had an eerie feeling fall over me. I couldn't explain it, something just felt off. The fact that class was canceled only added to my paranoia. I decided to hang with Zero, Yuki wasn't feeling good and he was going to go check on her.

"So what's going on with Yuki?" I looked at Zero.

"We're not sure, she's been saying that her head hurts but that's all."

I was shocked , I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zero stopped and looked back at me.

"To be honest I'm shocked you're even speaking to me." I paused. "I heard how much you hate vampires."

"You're different." He said looking away.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. As I began to drag him down the hallway, "I thought you said that Yuki was waiting for us."

"Y-Yea," he blushed slightly.

When we arrived at her room.

"Wait here."

"All right." I agreed even though I wanted to go in with him.

Zero went in, I heard some rustling and some soft talking but I remained outside of the room. Then there was silence.

Zero emerged and only a few seconds after I felt the presence of Kaname. I flung open the door to see Kaname holding an unconscious Yuki bridal style.

"What're you going to do wither her, Kaname?" I furrowed my brows.

The wind blew the curtains and all of a sudden they were gone. Zero ran out, I assumed after them. I on the other hand Ran to Cross' office. I barged in.

"Kaien!"

Cross jumped, "Mey?! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Just who is Yu-?"

I was cut off. My eyes went wide. I felt the presence of yet another pureblood.

"Don't tell me Yuki is really a pureblood!"

**Yuki has awoken! Oh! getting close to the big fight with the villain who I will not be naming for those who still need to watch/read that far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Wow this is going by kinda quick isn't it? LOL ok my loves Review Follow and Favorite.**

I ran. Folloing the scent of yuki's blood. I finally found her, still in the arms of Kaname. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were there as well. The three of them looked at me as I stood there panting (I'm really used to running).

"Lady O-" –Aido

"Is Yuki your younger sister?" I asked with a serious face. It was the only thing that made sense. Why he doted on her, why he asked her to be his lover. If it wasn't true I would be crushed.

"Lady Ouri, no daughters were ever born into the Kuran family." Akatsuki looked at me.

"Yuki… is indeed the dear daughter of Haruka and Juri."

I was unaware I was smiling.

"Lady Ouri, Why are you smiling?" Hanabusa asked.

I had to think of something to cover up how happy I was to find my twin.

**[Authors note; FYI they're fraternal twins. That's why no one suspects anything… they don't look anything alike!]**

"I'm just so happy for Kaname. It must've been so lonely watching her all these years."

Kaname looked up at me and smiled a small smile before walking away.

"Lady Ouri," Hanabusa stepped foreward.

"What is is?" I turned to face him.

"What clan are you really from?"

Caught off guard , my eyes slightly widened. I snapped out of it. "What're you talking about?"

"There are no records of a female Ouri ever being born."

"Curiosity killed the cat Hanabusa, but I do advise you change your tone. I may not be Kaname but I am a pureblood nonetheless!"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He kneeled.

"However to answer your question, I can't. all I can say is that I've been raised as an Ouri all my life. And that is the honest truth. But right now… we've got bigger problems."

"Lady Ouri?"

"Something isn't right." I look up at the sky as a flashback hits me.


	11. Chapter 11

I creep down the stairs to see my father speaking to a dark haired man with two different colored eyes.

"Rido, I know I told you that you are not welcome here!"

"Be calm Ouri, I only come for one of the Kuran Princesses."

"What are you talking about? The Kuran's don't have any daughters! Now leave this place!"

Father tried to slam the door but the strange man put his foot in the way.

"Let me rephrase… I'm here for your daughter. I know she is one of the twins that Juri gave birth to."

"SILENCE!" father yelled and multiple pots shattered. "You will not speak nor will you get anywhere near my daughter!"

The man only smirked, "That's fine, I only need one of them anyway."

He then glanced at me then walked away, disappearing into the snowy night.

"Papa!" I ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Meyome?! What's wrong?" Father kneeled down to my height.

"That was him! The scary man from my dreams!"

"Meyome," my father pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok. I won't let him get you! I promise!" he let me go. "I have to warn Haruka and Juri." And with that he ran off.

~end flashback~

I blinked a couple of times while reminiscing. I then I saw Yuki jump out of her window.

"What do you think you're doing?" I looked at her.

"Lady Yuki, Lord Kaname told us to stay here and protect you, no matter what."

"Get out of my way. There is somewhere I must go."


	12. Chapter 12

"So scary," I taunted her.

She scowled at me and then ran off.

"You two I suggest you follow her if you don't want to get in trouble."

They looked at each other, and then ran after Yuki. I get a chill up my spine.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around and see Shiki and Ichijo. I couldn't help but chuckle this caused Shiki to frown (and poor Ichijo just looked confused). "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but think that you really as pathetic as the stories father told me."

Shiki's frown turned into a scowl.

"Borrowing your own son's body? That pretty low, even for you," I briefly paused, "Rido."

Shiki smirked, "So you've been informed of your true lineage?"

"You could say that," I said as I launched an attack only for Ichijo to step out in front of it, causing me to stop it.

"Lady Ouri, I cannot allow you to harm Shiki's body!"

"Fair enough. I guess it's not fair to take Shiki out in the process." I smirked then began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shiki asked irritated.

"Like I said, I can't take out Shiki. That's not fair. I'll just let someone else deal with you." I continued walking.

It was hard while walking away, I wanted so bad to just beat his ass. And I would have if Ichijo hadn't reminded me that he was inside of Shiki's body. I figured the best thing for me to do was go back to the headmasters office and cool down.


	13. Chapter 13

I was so tired as I walked into the office, I looked around and he was nowhere to be found. The room was empty. I decided, to wait so I sat down in his big chair and curled up. I ended up drifting off to sleep.

~Dream~

I look straight ahead and she the scene of when Juri gave birth.

'How am I seeing this?' I thought to myself.

"Here she comes Mrs. Kuran!"

Crying fills the room. As the doctor shows the newborn to Juri and Haruka, who're both smiling, a nurse runs up.

"Doctor, look! She's crowning again!"

"There's another one?!" Juri asked shocked and exhausted.

"Yes Mrs. Kuran, so now I need you to keep pushing."

After even more pushing, another crying child is born.

"It's another baby girl!"

One nurse brings over the first born as another takes the newly born off to be cleaned and checked.

"Here is your first born daughter."

Juri's face lit up when she saw the small child. "What shall we name them?"

"Juri we can't keep them both." Haruka spoke with a sad expression, "I'm going to call Cross, maybe he can find a good home for the first born."

"Haruka! We have to at least give her a name!"

Haruka had a look of deep thought, "Meyome. The first born's name will be Meyome."

"I love it," Juri smiled as the child now identified as me.

"A beautiful name," the nurse smiles, "What will you call the smaller one?"

"Haruka," Juri looked at him, "I really like the name Yuki."

"Then Yuki is what we'll name the younger one." Haruka smiled.

Later after a call to Cross, he was up at the hospital talking to Haruka. After a little bit more time Lord Ouri comes and takes me home.


	14. Chapter 14

"Meyome!" I hear Cross waking me from my sleep.

"Huh?" I groan opening my eyes.

"I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help protect the day class!"

"All right," I shook of my sleepiness and began to walk out.

That was when Cross pulled me in by my wrist and kissed me on my forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks, I knew I was blushing.

"I will," I said before running out of the office towards the sundorm.

When I got there I saw two of the female students try to sneak off. Off in the distance I saw a woman that her eyes were glowing red. I ran to the girls right before the woman confronted them.

"My, my, what pretty young ladies! Will you allow me to take you as gifts for my master?"

I knew exactly who she was talking about and it pissed me off. So using my powers I blew up her head, turning her into dust.

"Lady Ouri!" Kain and Ruka ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" Ruka asked.

"Yea," I smiled, "but it seems I need to learn to control my temper." I chuckled.

"Lady Ouri," I heard Yuki's voice.

I turned to face my sister. I walked over to her, smiled, and brought her in for a hug. I nearly cried as I whispered, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Huh?" I could tell she was completely lost.


	15. Chapter 15

I suddenly felt sick. I pushed Yuki away and I ran to the trees only to cough and gag, until I actually threw up. Everyone ran over to me when they thought I was done.

"Lady Ouri!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Ruka take those three by over by the dorm." Akatsuki.

Ruka nodded her head and led the girls and Yuki away.

"Lady Ouri, when was the last time that you ate?"

"Well I had an omelet yesterday afternoon." I smiled.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

I sighed, "two almost three days."

Hanabusa walked over to me, exposed his neck, and said, "You'll have to use your fangs this time."

I knew how to use them I just never wanted to.

Defeated, I sighed, "Fine." The past couple of days had showed me I couldn't change who I was, no matter if I despised myself or not.

I walked over and slowly dug my fangs into his neck. I heard Hanabusa groan. When I was done I licked the mark to clean up the slight mess I had made. When I pulled away, he was blushing big time.

"Thank you Hanabusa. I didn't go in too deep did I?"

"Not at all, actually for your first time you did a very good job of controlling yourself." He smiled, still blushing.

I paused and smiled before heading to the others still standing in front of the dorm.


	16. Chapter 16

One of the girls speaks up, "what are you?"

"You want to know the truth of just what you want?" I say turning to facing her.

"The truth of course!" the second girl exclaimed.

"We are the good vampires sent here to protect you from the bad vampires that have infiltrated the campus."

"V-Vampires!? So that lady was-?"

"Yes… she was a vampire, but before that she was a human. Her master, as she called him, turned her into a vampire."

"But can't all vampires do that?" Yuki's friend Yori chimed in.

"No, that is merely a legend spread by humans. In truth only one type of vampire is able to do that."

"What type?" –Girl 1

"The rarest of all vampires, ones who posses not a single drop of human blood in their veins. The purebloods. However most of the vampires are aristocrats."

"So there are no purebloods?" –Girl 2

"I didn't say that."

"Lady Ouri herself is a pureblood."

I sighed, "and the person we're fighting is a pureblood as well."

The two girls' faces contorted into those of fear, Yori just stood staring at me.

"With that being said, I need you to go back inside so that we can protect you." I softened my expression so as to gain their trust. My effort was rewarded when they all nodded and ran to go back inside.

"Get ready everyone. Its almost nightfall." I said as I looked towards the setting sun.


	17. Chapter 17

Right after I said that, Kaname came up pulling Yuki off to the side. I got angry when she started crying but eventually yuki ran inside the sun dorm and Kaname walked past where the rest of us were standing.

"Lord Kaname," I spoke up. "Where are you going?"

"You'll find out later," he paused. "Even if you wished you hadn't."

This time it was Ruka that spoke, "Lord Kaname, you distance yourself, even at times like this. I used to think you acted that way because you didn't really trust us."

"You can tell us Dorm President Kuran," Atatsuki paused. "You're going to destroy the old monsters on the senate."

"But you're leaving what's precious to you behind. You wouldn't do that if you didn't trust us." Hanabusa wrapped it up.

"Believe what you will." Kaname said as he walked away.

'Ass' I thought to myself. 'I still can't see how I could be related to him.'

As the sun set more and more of Rido's servants emerged from the woodworks. They seemed to never stop. I then saw Akastuki and Ruka kick a couple into the far off moon dorm.

"Holy crap you two," I laughed. "Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

More appeared.

"You've been poisoned by this academy's propaganda. We adults will re-educate you in place of our master, Lord Rido."

-BOOM- His head exploded and he turned to dust.

"Don't even mention that bastards name in front of me!" I laced my words with as much venom as I could.

"Why you little-! Don't you understand that this academy offers a wonderful feeding ground for our side?"

"To be honest, I thought it would be impossible to co-exist with the humans, but I've gotten used to this peaceful life." One of the night class students spoke up.

"Wait where is Hanabusa?" I said finally realizing the absence of the young aristocrat.

"What?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Lady Ouri, please leave these guys to us and seek out Lady Yuki and Hanabusa!"

'Seek out? Who talks like that anymore?' I thought to myself. Regardless I nodded my head. "All right! I'll see you when this is all over." I say before running off.


	18. Chapter 18

I find Hanabusa right as he's falling face fist into some bushes just outside the moon dorm.

"Hanabusa!" I tried not to laugh as I saw the twigs and leaves in his hair as he finally got himself out of the bush. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"What's going on up there?"

"It's Yuki and Zero versus Rido Kuran."

That pissed me off, "What and you left her up there?!" a couple of windows shattered. How could he leave her up there with that maniac?!

I bounded up to the roof. I saw Yuki yielded her anti-vampire weapon, Artemis, and Zero with his anti-vampire gun, the bloody rose. What I also saw was Yuki being trapped by the gaze of the psychotic vampire. I grabbed Artemis from Yuki's hands and swung at Rido, jumping backwards he dodged. I then returned Artemis to Yuki, who gazed at me confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." she smiled.

"You and your sister look nothing like each other, however, you do resemble your parents so closely. Yuki takes after Juri more."

"Shut up, Rido!" I snarled, sending another attack his way. Which he yet again dodged.

"She on the other hand look so much like your father." Rido smirked.

"Sister?"

"Yuki ignore him!" I snapped.

"Yuki you weren't the only daughter born that day. Your mother gave birth to another baby girl, only minutes before she had you." Rido smirked. "Why don't you ask Cross about it? or rather why don't you ask Meyome?"

"M-Meyome?" she looked at me confused.

"The Ouri's, myself included, swore to protect her by keeping her identity a secret. I not going to break my word now!" I made up from the top of my head.

All of a sudden gunshots rang through the air. And like that, Rido was crumbling, turning to dust.


	19. Chapter 19

I looked at Yuki who was looking at me, "I'm so glad you're safe." I smiled. But she looked behind me and then her eyes stayed locked on its target. I turned around only to see Zero pointing his gun at Yuki. I stepped in front of her.

"Zero what are you doing?" I scowled.

"I'm going to destroy all purebloods."

My eyes widened, what? Did that include me? but he told me I was different! I grew angry but before I could do anything the vines coming out of the bloody rose darted off to the side. We all look to see that the vines had ensnared Kaname.

Yuki tried to run to him but I held out my arm, thankfully she stopped.

"Kaname!" she yelled grasping my shoulder.

"Kuran you're next!" Zero glared at Kaname.

"I thank you for severing the chain that was binding me. But I cannot allow someone like you to exist now, because you pointed your gun at Yuki!"

Yuki and I just stood there watching. Even as the bloody rose released Kaname.

"Thank you, bloody rose," he said as his hand turned into a giant weapon made of his own blood. I heard Zero curse the bloody rose before preparing to attack. But right as they did, Yuki ran in between them.

"Both of you stop it!" she yelled.

"Yuki get out of the way!" Kaname scolded. "I cannot forgive the man who aimed that gun at you, a weapon that can destroy you, even if it was for a mere moment, I will not forgive him, even if you hate me for five hundred or a thousand years…"

"Please," Yuki grabbed Kaname's hand. "Please, I don't want to make you say something so sad."

"All right," Kaname began walking away. "Take some time to say goodbye to him."

Once Kaname was gone, Zero collapsed and Yuki and I ran to him.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled, "Are you all right?"

"Look," pointed to his arm.

"What's going on?" Yuki looked scared.

"Why the hell is the bloody rose taking his blood like a vampire would?" I was confused and scared.

"Zero… no…" I could see in her eyes that she was on the verge of tears.

"Zero you have to let go of the gun!" I cried out putting my hands on the shoulder that was in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki and I both reached out for the Bloody Rose Gun, gabbing it we strained to pry it out of Zeros hand. Finally the vine retracted back into the gun, allowing us to finally take the Bloody rose from Zero, I tossed it to the side.

"Zero, are you ok?" Yuki said then froze.

Zero was glaring at her with much hate in his eyes. In order for her to say goodbye I decided to take my leave.

Later at the front of the academy I saw my father waiting for me beside a limo.

"Papa!" I cried out and ran to him.

When I got to him he pulled me into a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Meyome!" I heard, and I turned around to see Yuki.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's you isn't it?"

It took me a moment to snap to what she was talking about, I want to say 'yes im your older tin sister, Yuki, come give me a hug!' instead…

"I'm afraid not, I apologize."

However, against what I thought was going to happen, Yuki got a big smile on her face and bombarded me with a hug, tackling me down to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" I was completely thrown off.

Father was laughing as the event took place. I looked at him, what did he do?

"Father! What were you doing?"

"Nothing, just nodding my head as you were talking."

I sighed and looked at Yuki. "Just don't tell brother." I smiled.

Her face lit up, she hugged me again. And we started laughing. As we were, Kaname and the other aristocrats walked up.

"Lord Ouri," Kaname bowed. "Long time no see."

My father walked closer, "indeed it has, you and Lady Yuki have grown so much since I last saw you!" he laughed.

Kaname turned to Yuki, "Yuki, do you remember Lord Ouri? He was your tutor for quite a while. He was the only other one than Cross who knew of your existence."

"I am a bit sad there will be no more conversations with your parents." My father sighed.

"You mean how you would ramble on about your own daughter?"

"Hey they were the ones who always asked how she was doing!" father smiled goofily.

"Well Yuki and I should get going now." Kaname set his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki looked sad, "Goodbye Meyome."

"Nah, it isn't goodbye, just 'I'll see you later'" I smiled trying to cheer her up.

She smiled, (SUCCESS!) nodded and walked off with our brother.


	21. Chapter 21

After the incident, many of the students had their memories erased, but a handful wanted to keep their memories. Somehow it was allowed.

A year later the school had been restarted, but without a night class. Forcing me to register with the day class. I had my moments where I would get sick because I wasn't eating. Shockingly, Zero offered to help me out when those moments came, he would take me to the nurse, or at least that's what he told the teacher. In all actuality he took me to the barn and he'd remove his shirt, (I had to admit, the former-human-turned-vampire was pretty hot) and he would allow me to drink his blood to quench my thirst. There was one awkward day though; I had raging hormones that made me lustful. Yea… that was an interesting day in the barn. No, we didn't have sex, but we came damn near it. I can still remember the way his long fingers- never mind. Anyway, to thank him for what he did for me, I did the same for him when it hit.

One day I had just finished drinking Zero's blood when Yori walked in. I quickly wiped the blood from my mouth.

"What's up Yori?" I asked.

"I thought you two might be in here." She smiled. "I was told to deliver a message."

"What is it?" Zero stood up, my bite mark showing on the side of his neck.

"So that's what you hide with the bandaids, Zero." She then turned to me. "So you-?"

"No I'm not the one who turned Zero into a vampire. It was a different pureblood."

She looked relieved. "Oh."

"I haven't bit a human yet. I plan to keep it that way."

Zero smiled slightly and I wondered what was going through his head.

"Well, Headmaster Cross wants to see you both."

"All right we'll head over that way." Zero said, his eyes beginning to be filled with the blood colored luster.

"All right now off you go we got to clean up here." I said almost pushing her out.

When she was out I closed and locked all doors in the barn. I walked back to Zero and removed my jacket, "You're hungry, aren't you?"

He shamefully put his head down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Normally I would just move my collar to give him access to my neck, but instead I took off my shirt as well. With a hand on each side of his face I made him look at me. No sooner than that Zero had taken both of our jackets and spread them out on the hay. He laid me down and what he did next shocked the crap out of me. He actually took off my skirt! Embarrassed as hell I tried to cover up, only to have my hands grabbed and thrown around Zero's neck. He licked straight up my neck, up to my ear lobe, when he nipped it I let out a small moan of his name. I heard him groan and he settled himself between my legs grinding his hips against my own, causing me to moan once again. He nuzzled my neck.

"Meyome," he whispered yearnfully.

"Go ahead, Zero."

Permission given he began to slowly dig his fangs into my neck, at the same time he had a tight grip on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"Ahh~!" I moaned when his hand moved from my hips to my buttocks, he gripped them firmly and ground our hips together hard. I could feel his manhood rubbing me, making me wet down there. I had been curious about sex for a long time, and what was going on was making me want it so bad.

Zero removed himself from my neck, and stared into my eyes. The blood colored luster was no longer there, but it was replaced, by lust. He leaned into me, our mouths connecting, my first kiss. Granted I have had others men's mouths on my mouth, but I was being fed, totally different concept than a kiss. I could taste my blood in his mouth, it was a little weird but I disregarded it when I felt one of his hands slide into the side my panties, he slowly pulled them off. The other hand lifted me up once they were off, then it slid up my back, found and unhooked my bra. He then tossed my undergarments over with my shirt and skirt. For the first time ever I was in front of a man, completely naked. I was blushing so bad.

I saw and felt Zero's eyes run up and down my body. He smiled, he scooted down to my belly button and licked all the way up my body, my back arched off of the ground as I tossed my head back, I had never been touched like this before. He moved his mouth over to one of my breasts, taking it into his mouth he grabbed the other one with his hand and began to pinch and tweak my nipple, causing me to wiggle beneath him. When he detached himself from my breast, he went back down to my belly button but instead of going up he went down, his tongue running over the lips that protected my woman cave with his hand on either side he separated them exposing me completely to him, he licked straight up it.

"Z-Zero?" I was embarrassed, especially when he looked up at me, his tongue still down there.

"What's wrong? Do you not like what I'm doing?" he asked, like a smartass knowing the answer.

"I-It's not that. I-I want to help you too." I struggled to say.

Zero smiled. "All right then." He sat back pulling me on top of him. He had me stay on my knees while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He lifted up a little bit in order to tug them down. I figured I would help, I turned around and bent over to try and tug them the rest of the way.

"AhhhhAAAAhhhhhh~~~! I moaned as I felt something warm and wet enter me, "Z-Zero!" I moaned, looking back at him he was indulging himself.

He pulled away, "When you bent over like that, I couldn't resist. You taste so good." He dove back in, sliding in and out of my virgin hole with his tongue.

I didn't even get a chance to help him, he wouldn't give me the chance. He focused all on me, he teased me so much. After he laid me back down on my back he used his tongue, then he used his fingers, at one point he used both! I was moaning so loud, I could have sworn someone was going to hear me. It all started when he one spot that felt amazing, then like the meanie he is he kept hitting that spot. Over and over again, making a pressure build up in my stomach.

The pressure was getting unbearable, I cried, "ZEEEEEEEROOOOOO~~~!" all of a sudden, every little thing Zero did felt 10x better. I was shaking, panting and sweaty when it finally stopped. Zero pulled away from me and looked me up and down. He then settled in between my breasts, took some skin into his mouth and began to lightly suck. I guess he was finished because he finally pulled away.

"We should get dressed and see what the headmaster wants."

Exhausted I nodded in agreement.

We both got dressed and headed to Cross's office. We were bombarded with questions when we got in.

"What took you two so long?! I call for you nearly 2 hours ago!"

"What did you need?" Zero asked with a frown.

"Well first Meyome, your father wanted you home, that's what I needed to tell you, Zero we have a whole different matter to discuss."

I got a little worried but I left nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 22

My father calling me home from school was rare, so I was a little worried. However when I was told I would be attending the upcoming soiree with him, I became ecstatic.

"Yay!" I began jumping around. However my breasts were still a little sore from the earlier encounter with Zero so I had to stop.

"Meyome, you need to know that it is Kaname who is hosting the event. This means 9 times out of 10 Yuki will be there as well."

I lit up I'd finally be seeing my baby twin again.

"But you have to remember to stay composed even when you see her. Also you must be cautious; the vampire hunter's society will also be there over seeing the festivities."

"Okay," something was off; Papa gave off a very melancholy vibe. "Papa, is there something wrong?"

He chuckled, "You haven't called me 'Papa' since that day a year ago."

"Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine."

I didn't believe him, but I nodded anyway.

"Your tutor will go over the proper mannerisms for the soirees, afterwards you are to shower, and then the maids will help dress and groom you."

'Groom? What am I? A dog?'

My tutor showed me again ALL the mannerisms, bows how to hold my drink, we even went back over which utensils to use for which dish. Afterwards I was forcibly stripped by the maids, but they froze, their gaze fixed between my breasts, as well as at Zero's bite marks on my neck.

"What's wr-!" I was frozen, scared stiff. Because between my breasts, there was a very dark kiss mark.

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' I screamed inside my head. However outside my head I played dumb. "How is there a bruise?!" I made sure I sounded scared.

"My lady did you fall?"

"No not that I can remember." I put my hand up to my mouth. "I don't know where this could have come from. Can we just not tell my father? He'll worry if he learns I have this big of a bruise."

"My lady are you sure you haven't been with any men?"

"Of course! There are a lot of men in my class! They're all very nice!" I played it off.

The maids brought me in for a hug, at the same time they cooed, "Of course you haven't, you're so innocent. Just be careful from now on."

"I'll try." I giggled.

"But what about those bitemarks? They're not your fathers."

"Well one of my friends nearly passed out, and he was out of blood tablets, so I gave him some until he could get some more."

Well next time my Lady, do not allow your friend to pierce your neck."

"Have him do your wrist, or just cut yourself and let him drink from the cut. So that no piercing is involved."

"I'll try, I'm sorry, I just freaked out in the spur of the moment."

They looked at each other, they seemed to believe it.

'Safe, at least for now.' I inwardly sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

The limo stopped in front of the mansion. Before getting out, my father turned to me.

"Remember, no one is aware of your first name."

"So that's why everyone just calls me 'Lady Ouri'!" I laughed.

Father performed a face palm before continuing, "Point being! If you don't want them to know then don't tell them. Your tutor went over everything right?"

"Yes sir," I nodded rolling my eyes.

"Also remember, you and Yuki are going to be fawned over all night. Try and keep close and keep an eye out for her."

"Of course," I nodded, facing towards the window.

"And finally, always remember that no matter what, I love you."

My head snapped in the direction of my father, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

I was blown off as father got out of the limo, my door was opened by the chauffer and I got out as well, my dress touched the ground. The single strapped dress was red and white and came with white arm sleeves/gloves. The rest of the outfit composed of a silver choker style necklace (which successfully covered Zero's bite mark, thank god) with a ruby hanging from it, ruby earrings, and red shoes.

My father walked around, holding out his arm he asked, "Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded. I was excited but due to fathers weird comment that came out of nowhere I also got a bad feeling. As soon as I was through the door I could feel all of their eyes on me, it felt so gross.

"Just ignore it," Father whispered. "Remember what I told you long ago. We are a treasure to them."

"They see us as prey," I quoted him from long ago. "They continue to obey us while searching for their opportunity."

"Good girl," my father smiled.

"Here comes Lord Kaname and the dear sister." I heard a vampire say.

I turned to see Kaname and Yuki at the back of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Yuki was beautiful in her dress. I smiled at her when she looked at me. She turned to Kaname and they began to head in me and fathers direction.

"You stay here and converse. I have some business to take care of." Father whispered in my ear before walking off.

I was nervous being left to fend for myself but I didn't show it. As Kaname and Yuki approached me I bowed in respect.

"Lady Ouri, I'm glad you and your father were able to attend." Kaname returned my bow.

"No, thank you for inviting us. Unfortunately father had something to take care of but I'm sure he'll come seek you later." I smiled.

"Both of the hidden flowers are here it seems," one of the older males spoke with a smile that looked insincere.

"None of us have had the honor of knowing either of your names." A female vampire chimed.

"I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you, everyone." Yuki smiled slightly.

The room erupted in 'Lady Yuki's before all attention was turned to me.

"Meyome," I smiled. "Meyome Ouri. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Like with Yuki, the room erupted in 'Lady Meyome'.

Suddenly Yuki begins whipping her head around, then runs off, pushing through the crowd. Following my father's wish, I followed her. Finally catching up to her I see Zero tightly gripping the wrist of Lady Sara Shirabuki. (I've only met her one other time but I didn't like her. She gave off some bad vibes.) Standing behind Zero was Yori.

"Yori!?" I was confused on how she even got in.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, this woman helped me," she said looking at Sara.

Sara's face, showed absolutely no emotion. This only made my bad feeling worse.


	25. Chapter 25

Yuki placed her hand on Zero's wrist, "Please let go of her hand. She's an important guest."

Coldly without looking at her, "Don't touch me."

It made me mad at him. Because Yuki looked sad when she said, "I'll let go of you once you let go of her."

Zero released Sara and dragged Yori away, but not before making eye contact with me, which made me blush. I heard a single chuckle as he walked away.

"Ass," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that? Did you say something Meyome?" Yuki turned towards me.

"N-Nothing important." I chuckled. 'He is so getting it at school tomorrow!' I thought to myself. But I was dragged out of my thoughts by something that pissed me off.

"My, what a delicious looking girl she is."

"Lady Sara, please don't speak of her in such a way." I glared at my fellow pureblood.

"Yes, she is our friend." Yuki finished for me.

"I see," Sara paused and looked at the other vampires. "Did you hear that you all? She is a dear friend, so leave her alone."

She turned towards me. "Meyome, it's been a long time. You've matured quite nicely."

I said nothing to the spine chilling comment, only nodded.

"And it's nice to meet you, Yuki, isn't it? I'm Sara Shirabuki. I hope we can become good friends. There are very few purebloods like us remaining." She stopped. "Excuse me now. I should really go say hello to Kaname as well." She then walked by us, heading over to Kaname.

As she passed, I caught the scent of blood on her. My eyes widened as the scent registered, causing me to search frantically for my father. The bad feeling had begun to make my stomach tie itself into knots. My mind reeled of the reasons she could possibly smell like fathers blood, and everyone single one succeeded in both scaring me and pissing me off. This only caused me to search faster.


	26. Chapter 26

I became worried as I heard rumors that my father had disappeared from out of his room. While in the ball room I caught a faint scent of his blood and followed it. it led me to a room that already had Ruka and Akatsuki in it.

"What's going on?" I stood firm, as of a year earlier I would have been panting. (I began to run regularly.)

"Lady Ouri," they both trailed off. Something was wrong.

"Where is my father?"

That's when I saw it. The dust on the next to my father's clothes.

My eyes widened and I began to tear up, "No…" stumbled towards the table and picked up a handful of the dust.

"Papa…" the tears involuntarily began to stream down my face as I began to sob, "Papa, no!"

"Lady Ouri," Ruka pulled me into her arms and held me close as I cried.

It was the hardest I had cried since I was small. After I had composed myself, I became pissed. I knew in my gut it was Sara who did this. There was no other reason why she would smell like his blood.

I walked briskly into the ballroom. The other vampires moved out of the way when they saw me coming.

"Lady Meyome is there something wrong?" one of the other vampires approached me cautiously.

I glared at the vampire, "Where is Sara?"

"You just missed her, she left about 10 minutes ago." Another spoke up. "She said that there was an emergency at her mansion."

Before I blew up some heads, I walked back towards the room that my father had been murdered, wondering if I was wrong about Sara. After all a vampire's thirst can only be quenched by drinking the blood of the one they love. It would be natural considering that they were fiancées. As I walked into the room I was greeted by Kaname.

"Lady Meyome-"

"Spare me the pleasantries and find out who did this to my father!" I demanded harshly before walking up to the table where my father's ashes laid. I began to tear back up again but I refused to let the tears fall. I needed to be strong, for Papa.


End file.
